Die For You
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 7 in my Season 4 Fanfiction series and is called Die For You and is Sayid Centric


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

Die For You- Sayid Centric

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJune 27th 2007

EXT. A JUNGLE TREE-LINE

It is morning and we see JACK, JULIET and SAYID going along the jungle tree-line of the barracks. They look out onto the barracks and see the people doing their daily tasks. We zoom in on SAYID.

SAYID

What is our plan of action? Find where he is and attack?

JACK

Yeah, I reckon that's the thing that we need to do.

SAYID

Ok.

EXT. A SEA DOCKING (FLASHFORWARD)

SAYID is exiting a boat along docking. We see selected people behind him such as JACK, KATE, SAWYER, SUN & JIN and HURLEY. SAYID seems to be looking for someone but he cannot see them among the crowd. Other people are greeting their members of family.

SAYID

Nadia?

He walks up against a wall at the end of the docking which he rests on. He pulls out the picture of NADIA and begins to look at it, looking around at the same time for her.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Why must I always chase you?

He begins walking, going around the corner and begin to walk down the street.

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE

JACK, JULIET and SAYID are still in the tree-line observing the barracks' activities.

JACK

Wait an hour. We'll watch them and see whether we can see Minkowski: work out where he is- which house- and then we take him down.

SAYID

You will know these houses very well won't you?

SAYID points as JULIET

JULIET

I've lived here for 3 years now so I would say so...

JACK

Yes, well that could work to our advantage- you can show us some secret hide outs or whatever?

JULIET

Erm... Yeah there is one under Ben's house.

SAYID

Perfect, now if we take Minkowski and take him down there.

They all nod in agreement.

INT. INSIDE THE ORANGE HOUSE

BEN is still tied up. MINKOWSKI and AL are sat on chairs around the outside of him. They are looking at each other.

AL

What can we do with him?

He points at BEN.

MINKOWSKI

Show everyone? Show everyone what a pathetic fool he is? Humiliate him?

AL

No! We can't do that. We can't expose that we have him with us.

MINKOWSKI

Why not? He deserves it.

They both look at BEN who looks like he is listening in intently and wants to say something desperately.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Shut up you!

He points his finger at BEN angrily.

AL

We need to hide him away from here.

MINKOWSKI

Where?

AL

Take him to The Hydra if that's still open?

MINKOWSKI nods at him.

LOST

EXT. OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE

We see RICHARD and CINDY enter the camp which is filled with people going along with their business. They all turn to them as they enter.

FIRST MAN

Where've you been?

RICHARD

We told you, Lewis, we went on a walk together.

SECOND MAN

What? For the two days now?

CINDY

It was a long walk.

RICHARD

Yep. Now, everyone!

They all turn their attention to him again.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Ok, pack up your stuff 'cos we're going home.

LEWIS

Really?

RICHARD

Yes, really! Otherwise, I wouldn't have said it would I?

LEWIS just stares at him and then begins to pack his stuff. RICHARD turns to CINDY and pulls her aside.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Do not let them know I told you anything! Ok?

CINDY nods at him.

CINDY

Ok.

They then go and begin to pack their own stuff.

INT. INSIDE THE ORANGE HOUSE

MINKOWSKI and AL stand up and walk towards BEN.

MINKOWSKI

You take him and I'll check if anyone's out there.

AL

Yeah.

AL goes towards BEN and begins to unwrap his ropes that bound him to the chair. MINKOWSKI begins to make his way towards the door. AL puts his head over BEN'S shoulder.

AL (CONTN'D)

I reckon you better follow the instructions that we give you and keep quiet 'cos otherwise, well you don't wanna know what we'd do to you. Ok?

BEN doesn't reply but AL just takes it as a "Yes". We then go to MINKOWSKI. He slowly opens the door and pops his head around the door. He sees that there are many people out there. He then goes back in and turns to AL.

MINKOWSKI

We can't go out there: too many people. Out of the back door.

AL has finished unwrapping BEN'S ropes and is now holding him close to him. MINKOWSKI runs across the room and looks out of the back door. MINKOWSKI points at the door.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Ok, over here.

AL works his way over with BEN and they slip out of the back door leaving the room empty.

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE

JACK, JULIET and SAYID are looking over each of the doors when SAYID suddenly sees MINKOWSKI poking his head out of the front door.

SAYID

Over there.

SAYID points to the front door of the orange house. JULIET and JACK both look over to the door.

JULIET

Yeah. That was Tom's house!

JACK

Ok. We better make a move.

They get up and start to make their way along the jungle tree-line to a point which is on a similar point to the orange house. SAYID is the last to pass the camera.

INT. A HOUSE (FLASHFORWARD)

SAYID lifts up the phone. He has a phone book in front of him. He eagerly awaits an answer from the other end. They answer.

SAYID

Hello?

Person on other end talks.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Is that you: Nadia?

Person on other end talks.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Yes, it is you? Oh, thank goodness. Why weren't you there to greet me, Nadia? I've been on an island for the past six months and all I've thought about is you, every day and every night and just about how I would finally see you when I got off that place. Where are you now?

Person on other end talks.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

What do you mean you can't meet me?

Person on other end talks.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

You are in a relationship with another man?

SAYID then slams down the phone and begins to cry.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. JUNGLE HILL

We see DESMOND and LOCKE beginning to make their way up a steep hill. DESMOND tugs on LOCKE t-shirt and LOCKE turns around to face him on the hill.

LOCKE

What?

DESMOND

Is it up here, brother?

LOCKE

Yeah, remember the higher up something is, the better the signal.

DESMOND

Ok then

Then, DESMOND sees CHARLIE on the side of the hill.

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

Charlie! Go away!

CHARLIE shakes his head.

CHARLIE

Don't go with him... you'll die

DESMOND begins to carry on up the hill but LOCKE has stopped walking up and is staring at DESMOND.

LOCKE

Why are you telling Charlie to go away?

DESMOND

It doesn't matter. Ok!

They both begin to make their way up the hill once more. DESMOND looks around once more to see that CHARLIE is still there shaking his head at him. He then mouths "You will die!"

EXT. THE BEGINNING OF THE JUNGLE

We see MINKOWSKI and AL taking BEN through the jungle. They are both looking about the jungle to look for the direction to The Hydra. AL turns to MINKOWSKI.

AL

Rhys, can you remember the direction to The Hydra?

MINKOWSKI looks about the jungle.

MINKOWSKI

Erm... I think it's in that direction

MINKOWSKI points in a random direction.

AL

Ok

They begin to make their way in that direction but BEN resists them pulling him.

AL (CONTN'D)

What are you doing?

BEN makes a noise as if he wants to talk.

MINKOWSKI

Take off the gag.

AL takes the gag off of BEN.

BEN

It's in that direction.

BEN nods in the opposite direction.

MINKOWSKI

Really?

BEN

Yes, I swear to you it is.

MINKOWSKI

Ok then.

MINKOWSKI and AL look at each other. MINKOWSKI nods his head in the direction that BEN suggested to them. They begin walking that way. As they go forward, we see BEN smile widely. Then, AL puts the gag back on him.

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE OPPOSITE THE ORANGE HOUSE

SAYID, JULIET and JACK are sat across from the orange house. They are staring at the house intently.

SAYID

Shall we go now?

JULIET

Yeah... they'll never expect it

JACK

Ok. Let's go!

They all begin to make their way cautiously and creeping over to the orange house. They work their way over to the front door, going up the front porch stairs.

SAYID

Ok

SAYID kicks in the front door and they all enter. They then notice that there is no one at all in there.

JACK

Where the hell are they?

JACK looks visibly angry.

SAYID

I do not know.

SAYID looks confused as they had just previously seen them.

EXT. OUTSIDE A CAFE (FLASHFORWARD)

SAYID is looking into the window of a cafe. Inside, we see NADIA sat with another man. SAYID makes his way over to the door of the cafe and enters.

INT. THE CAFE

SAYID makes his way over to the table at which NADIA and the other man (BRIAN (from "Special")) are sat at.

SAYID

Nadia!

NADIA turns around to face him

NADIA

Sayid? What are you doing here?

SAYID reaches the table. People that are in the cafe are staring at him

SAYID

I've come to see you. Nadia, we are meant to be together: you're not meant to be with him! Don't you realise that?

NADIA

Sayid, calm down!

SAYID

No!

NADIA stands up so that she is level with him.

NADIA

Let us go into the back

NADIA grabs him and begins to push him into the back of the cafe. SAYID resists but then goes along with it. She turns her head around to face the man that is sat at the table. He looks confused by the whole situation that is happening in front of him.

NADIA (CONTN'D)

I'm sorry

They make their way over to the manager of the cafe.

NADIA (CONTN'D)

Nigel, can we please use the back of here?

NIGEL

Yes, please do: this man is ruining business for me

SAYID stares at him as they enter the back.

INT. THE BACK OF THE CAFE

NADIA pushes SAYID into the back of the cafe and stares at him whilst he composes himself.

NADIA

Sayid, what do you think you're doing?

SAYID attempts to interrupt her.

NADIA (CONTN'D)

Do not interrupt me!

He does anyway.

SAYID

But you said that we were meant to be together in this life

NADIA

No, Sayid, I said if not in this life, then in the next! That is what I said! And let's be honest, I reckon it's meant to be in the next life: obstacles are constantly in our way!

SAYID looks as if he is about to cry.

SAYID

Obstacles?

NADIA

Yes, Sayid, obstacles! Let's think about it... firstly, you have been on a random island in the middle of the pacific for the past six months and everyone thought you were dead, didn't they?

SAYID nods at her

NADIA

Exactly, Sayid. Secondly, remember how you told me to run away? Yes, well I would say that that is an obstacle as well: me running away from our love! Sayid, we are not meant to be together in this life: it shall be the next!

SAYID

Ok

SAYID is crying now. NADIA comes closer to him and opens her arms insinuating a hug. He hugs her.

NADIA

I'm sorry, Sayid.

SAYID

Why... why... don't we make the next life sooner?

NADIA pulls away from him. She looks shocked about what he has just said.

NADIA

Sayid, what do you mean?

SAYID

A pact...

INT. THE ORANGE HOUSE

SAYID looks over to the back door. He points at it.

SAYID

They have exited from there.

JACK and JULIET both look over to the back door.

JACK

Yep! Dammit!

JACK kicks the table that is in front of him.

JACK (CONTN'D)

We need to go after them.

JULIET

Yeah

SAYID turns to JULIET

SAYID

Do you know this area very well?

JULIET

Yeah!

SAYID

I might be able to navigate their whereabouts if she knows the area well.

JACK

Ok.

They make their way to the back door and exit it.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE ORANGE HOUSE

SAYID looks at the ground and points in a direction as he sees some footprints.

SAYID

They went into the jungle. What is in that direction?

JULIET thinks about it.

JULIET

You can make your way to The Hydra from the jungle. They could be going there.

JACK

Let's go there then.

SAYID thinks about it.

SAYID

Jack, are you sure about that?

JACK

Yeah. Now, come on.

JACK starts walking into the jungle.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Juliet, show us where it is then.

JULIET follows him but SAYID seems more reluctant. He does eventually go though.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. A LIVING ROOM (FLASHFORWARD)

SAYID and NADIA are sat together on the sofas of a living room. They look at each other. They both look nervous.

NADIA

Sayid, are you sure we want to do this? Maybe, we should just wait till the next life comes naturally.

SAYID

I thought we had decided upon this, Nadia. We both agreed to this: it is the only for us to be together.

NADIA

But what about Brian, Sayid? I cannot just leave him like this, can I?

SAYID

Noor, we are meant to be together.

NADIA

But not in this life

SAYID looks at her.

SAYID

Look, we should go through with this together and in the next life we will find each other again and finally be together without any obstacles at all!

NADIA nods at him.

NADIA

Ok. We must do it.

SAYID

Now, what are we going to do?

NADIA

Count to three and then...

NADIA pauses but SAYID fills in for her.

SAYID

We shoot.

NADIA

Yes

SAYID

Now, let's go to the place.

NADIA

Yes, lets.

They both get up off of the sofa. SAYID walks over to the door and opens it for her.

SAYID

You first.

NADIA exits and SAYID follows.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

It is the house that NADIA bought and that LOCKE inspected for her. SAYID and NADIA both walk over to the car that is on the drive. They both get into the car.

INT. INSIDE THE CAR

SAYID is in the driver's seat. SAYID turns to NADIA

SAYID

I love you, Noor Abed Jazeem

NADIA

I love you also, Sayid Hassan Jarrah

SAYID starts the ignition and then begins backing out of the drive.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

We see the car reverse off the drive and begin to drive off into the night.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

SAYID, JACK and JULIET are at the crossover of many ways that BEN, MINKOWSKI and AL were at previously. JULIET points in the direction that MINKOWSKI originally pointed.

JULIET

The Hydra's in that direction

SAYID examines the floor.

SAYID

The tracks suggest that they went in this direction.

SAYID points in the direction that they actually went.

JACK

It's a trick! We better go to The Hydra: they will be there.

SAYID looks up at JACK.

SAYID

Jack, are you sure on that decision?

JACK

Yes, Sayid. Now, come on.

JACK and JULIET begin walking in the direction of The Hydra with SAYID reluctantly following them.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

MINKOWSKI, AL and BEN are in the middle of the jungle in a random jungle clearing. MINKOWSKI and AL are visibly confused and angry at the same time. They both turn to BEN.

MINKOWSKI

You sent us in the wrong direction, didn't you?

BEN raises an eyebrow at him.

MINKOWSKI (CONT'D)

You son of a bitch!

MINKOWSKI walks up to him and punches him across the face. BEN winces from the pain as AL continues to hold him. AL looks at MINKOWSKI disapprovingly.

AL

Where can we go now then?

MINKOWSKI shrugs as he rubs his knuckles.

MINKOWSKI

Can you remember which direction we came from?

AL looks about them.

AL

I think from over there.

He points in a direction.

AL (CONTN'D)

We'll probably just be able to see our tracks.

It then begins to rain. They both look up to the sky.

MINKOWSKI

Are you flipping joking me? Look, Al, we better move quick.

He then begins to hop along on his prosthetic leg through the jungle in the direction that AL suggested. AL follows him holding onto BEN.

AL

Come on you!

AL begins to drag BEN.

EXT. THE TEMPLE

RICHARD, CINDY and the Others are about to set off when it begins to rain. Suddenly, all faces become sad or annoyed over the rain. CINDY turns to RICHARD.

CINDY

You must be joking me?

RICHARD

It's one of the downsides to a tropical island: when it rains, it rains heavy.

RICHARD turns around to everyone.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Everyone!

They all turn their attention to him instead of the rain.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)We're about to set off. Stay together and keep walking at a good pace! If we walk fast, we'll arrive back at home tomorrow night. Ok?

They all nod their heads and then RICHARD sets off with CINDY straight behind him with ZACH and EMMA and then all the rest of the Others.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

SAYID, JACK and JULIET are walking through the jungle when it begins to downpour on them also. They look up to the skies and carry on.

JULIET

For god's sake.

SAYID looks up and smiles for some reason. JULIET notices him smiling.

JULIET (CONTN'D)

Sayid, why are you smiling? We are in the middle of a tropical downpour: I wouldn't be happy about it because we will be soaked right through.

SAYID

I know but I like the rain.

INT. THE CAR (FLASHFORWARD)

SAYID and NADIA are in the car. We can hear rain pattering down on the car roof. They look at each other.

SAYID

Are you ready, Nadia?

NADIA

Yes.

They both exit the car leaving it empty. Through the windscreen we see them walking forward.

EXT. BESIDE A RIVER

We see that SAYID and NADIA are at the bank of a river. It would have been a beautiful place if it had not been raining. They are already soaked through. They walk up towards each other and huddle in close.

SAYID

Here

SAYID hands NADIA a gun and takes one out for himself.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

I love you

NADIA

I love you too

They walk so they are opposite each other but only about 2 metres from one another.

SAYID

Ready?

NADIA nods her head at him.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Ok

He takes in deep breathes preparing himself.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

One, two, three

Then SAYID shoots across at NADIA but NADIA'S gun isn't working and doesn't shoot at all. NADIA is then hit in the heart by SAYID'S shot but SAYID isn't shot. NADIA falls to the ground. SAYID'S face turns to one of horror over what has just happened to them.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Nadia!!!

He runs over to her and gets down on the floor next to her. He cradles her in his arms. He puts his head next to hers.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Nadia! Nadia! No! Stay with me: don't leave me! I haven't gone into the next life with you! Wait...

NADIA then chokes and dies.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Nadia! No!

He looks up to the sky as the rain falls down on his face. SAYID makes a grab for the gun that NADIA was going to use. He holds it up against his head but it doesn't work again He throws it over into the river and crouches over NADIA'S dead body.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

Nadia...

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. A POLICE OFFICE (FLASHFORWARD)

SAYID is sitting across the desk from a POLICE OFFICER. The POLICE OFFICER'S badge reads "Callis". It is KEVIN (KATE'S former husband). SAYID is handcuffed.

KEVIN

Mr.

He pauses as he reads the file

KEVIN (CONTN'D)

Mr. Jarrah, do you realise what you have done?

SAYID doesn't reply to him.

KEVIN (CONTN'D)

You have killed a woman and I hope you realise the consequences of your actions.

SAYID looks up at him shocked at what KEVIN is saying

SAYID

It was a pact... a suicide pact. We were meant to be together in the next life! Her gun didn't work and she... she died!

KEVIN

I'm afraid Mr. Jarrah that I do not understand what you mean when you say that you were "meant to be together in the next life"

SAYID

I didn't mean to do it.

KEVIN looks at him.

KEVIN

I'm afraid Mr. Jarrah that you have killed an innocent woman: even if it was a suicide pact. Now, you will have to face the same fate as any other person that kills in the state of California. Now, if you will please go with these gentlemen.

KEVIN signals for some men to come in. They grab SAYID and lift him up out of the chair. They begin to escort him out of the room. SAYID turns his head around to KEVIN.

SAYID

But... I loved her!

SAYID is then taken out of the room leaving KEVIN by himself. KEVIN then admires a picture on his desk of a woman (KATE) and him.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE.

JULIET, JACK and SAYID are stood in the middle of the jungle. JULIET looks around and nods her head.

JULIET

This is the place.

She begins rummaging about in the bushes.

JACK

What are you looking for?

JULIET

The station entrance.

She then hits something hard.

JULIET (CONTN'D)

Here it is!

She pulls back the bushes to reveal a hole in the floor.

SAYID

That leads down to the station?

JULIET

Yep

JACK

Ok. Let's get down there. They'll be there

JULIET and JACK open it and begin to climb in. SAYID looks wary of it but then enters.

EXT. ON TOP OF THE HILL

LOCKE and DESMOND get to the top of the hill and a station comes into view. LOCKE smiles as he sees it approaching them. He points to it.

LOCKE

That is it, Desmond.

DESMOND nods his head

DESMOND

Ok. What station is it?

LOCKE

It's called The Griffin. It was the station that studied meteorology as far as I can tell from the inside.

They reach the door. LOCKE turns to DESMOND

LOCKE

Wanna go in?

DESMOND seems wary at first.

DESMOND

Ok then...

LOCKE opens the door and they enter.

LOST


End file.
